dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (New Earth)
:"Sgt. Essen informed me that Wayne's parents were murdered by a mugger when he was six years old. That's enough motive, I suppose, to make a man dress like Dracula and assault criminals..." ::--'James Gordon' Real Name: Bruce Wayne Nicknames: The Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader Former Aliases: Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk Other Current Aliases: Matches Malone Status Occupation: Billionaire playboy, industrialist and philanthropist Legal Status: Bruce Wayne is a citizen of the United States with a criminal record (formerly considered a wanted fugitive) Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Justice League of America; Formerly Outsiders Base of Operations: Wayne Manor and the Batcave, Gotham City; Formerly JLA Watchtower Origin Young Bruce Wayne was traumatised after witnessing the murder of his parents at the hand of a mugger. Reared by the Wayne's faithful servant, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce travelled across the globe honing his mind and developing martial arts and combat skills. Returning to Gotham City, Bruce created the persona of Batman to combat the criminal element of the city, that is, to fight his war on crime. Place of Birth: Crest Hill, Bristol Township in Gotham County Known Relatives: Thomas Wayne (father, deceased), Martha Wayne (mother, deceased), Ibn al Xu'ffasch (possible son; See notes), Philip Wayne (uncle); Harriet Wayne (aunt); Patrick Wayne (grandfather, deceased); Charles Wayne (great-grandfather, deceased); Alan Wayne (great great-grandfather, deceased); Joshua Wayne (ancestor, deceased); Solomon Wayne (ancestor, deceased); Darius Wayne (ancestor, deceased), Dick Grayson (adoptive son); Tim Drake (adoptive son), Alfred Pennyworth (former legal guardian) First Appearance: Detective Comics #27 (May, 1939) History Early Life Batman is the alter-ego of Bruce Wayne, a billionaire industrialist and philanthropist who was driven to fight crime after his parents, the physician Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne, were murdered before his eyes at the age of eight. The killer was never caught and thus his identity is unknown. Fortunately, medical doctor and social worker Leslie Thompkins was there to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate by uncle Philip Wayne and wise and loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth. Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. At age 14, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. Beyond academia, Bruce acquired more "practical" skills. While abroad, Bruce learned all 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan. Frenchman Henri Ducard made him an apprentice in manhunting. The ninja Kirigi schooled Bruce in stealth and the ways of the shadow warrior. African Bushmen taught hunting techniques, while Nepalese monks revealed healing arts. He even studied ventriloquism from practitioners of the art. And so it went for seven years as Bruce matured into manhood. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Bruce an unconventional and unpredictable opponent. Enter -- The Bat! After returning to Gotham City in his early to mid-twenties, Wayne made several harrowing and near-fatal forays into the world of crime-fighting before donning his now familiar costume that was in part inspired by another tragic accident of his life that would have a profound impact on who he would become — at the age of six, he fell down a cavern, located beneath Wayne Manor (later to become the Batcave), that was swarming with bats, nocturnal creatures, wherein he was forever haunted by the event despite the timely arrival of his father. After a particularly near-fatal brush with the criminals of Gotham (his last encounter before donning the cape and cowl) Bruce sat in his father's study questioning his mission and seeking direction. A bat crashed through the window, and he took it as a sign that he should take on the appearance of a bat to strike fear into the criminal element, whom he thought to be "a superstitious, cowardly lot." The Dark Knight is an imposing figure of darkness that prowls on criminals fulfilling his own strong sense of justice. Whenever Bruce Wayne dons his bat suit, he is transformed into the dark vigilante, the nightmare of Gotham's villains. The Dark Knight is a brilliant tactician and peerless martial-artist, possessed with a stoic personality. Batman has an obsessive, humorless personality. He generally does not kill, but will use lethal force to defend himself or others if necessary. left|frame|thumb|The Batman In keeping with the "dark" nature of bats, Batman is usually operates primarily at night. Batman was considered an urban legend and not believed by the denizens of Gotham City to actually exist; however, Batman was recently "outed" in the War Games incident, when his live image was broadcast over the news as he made a brief daytime appearance in front of a violence-overtaken high school in Gotham. right|frame|Batman and Robin by Jim Lee Whenever he is needed, the Gotham City police activate a "Bat-Signal" (a searchlight with a bat-shaped insignia over the lens) that shines into the night sky. Who is "The Real Man"? The Bruce Wayne/playboy aspect of his character is a facade, while the masked and particularly dark, grim vigilante is marked as the "true" man. Usually, Batman is further separated from Bruce Wayne by the raspy and stony bass voice he usually assumes while costumed. Another identity Batman has is of Matches Malone. Matches Malone was a small time thug who acted as Batman's snitch. When Matches was killed, Batman assumed his identity. As the Matches Malone identity, he was able to access areas of the criminal arena neither Bruce Wayne nor Batman could enter. Secret Identity Wayne guards his secret identity well, as only a handful of individuals know of his superhero alter-ego, including Superman (Clark Kent), Wonder Woman (Diana), The Flash (Wally West), Green Lanterns John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, and Alan Scott, Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brien), Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry), Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Jason Todd, (aka Robin II, aka The Red Hood), Robin (Tim Drake), Oracle (Barbara Gordon), Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz), and his butler Alfred (in the Justice League animated series, Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) also knows Batman's true identity). The kindly Doctor Leslie Thompkins also is aware of Bruce's secret identity. Several villains have discovered his true identity over the years, most notably eco-terrorist Ra's al Ghul, Hugo Strange, the Riddler, Catwoman (Selina Kyle), Scarecrow, and Bane. Of recent, the villain Hush has attempted to take revenge on both sides of the Batman/Bruce Wayne persona, and is noted throughout his run as a villain who has personal ties to Bruce Wayne and/or Batman; Hush is later revealed to be Thomas Elliot, a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. Fortunately, most of Batman's enemies have dismissed the notion of Bruce Wayne as Batman because of Wayne's apparent dim-wittedness and self-absorption while the ones who do know prefer to keep the information to themselves for their own reasons. The Joker has had opportunities to learn himself, but refused them since it would personally rob the mystique of his enemy. left|thumb|Batman Personality Batman is a normal human being who does not possess any superhuman abilities. However, he has elevated himself to near-superhuman status through years of rigorous training - eventually he became an exceptional escape artist, master of hand-to-hand combat/martial arts, acrobatics, bodybuilding, science, technology, disguises, criminology and detective skills. Being only human, Batman doesn't have any unusual personal physical strengths or weaknesses, like Superman's weakness to kryptonite, but has character flaws that can be exploited by enemies. In recent years, Batman is shown as being vastly paranoid by nature and tending to not trust other heroes beyond those he has known for years, like Superman or Robin. He has also keeps a wary eye on metahumans, similar to Lex Luthor, and is especially suspicious of Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) and Hal Jordan (Green Lantern). He does so because he always has contingency plans, and, assuming something goes wrong, he wants to be ready for a metahuman threat.(This stems from events revealed in the Identity Crisis storyline where his memory was erased by other members of the Justice League to cover up their roles in the punishement of Doctor Light (Arthur Light), who had raped Ralph Dibny's (Elongated Man's) wife. This has caused conflicts among his peers, who wonder what measures Batman has taken against them (e.g. the recently discovered OMAC project). Some enemies have used this to isolate Batman and play games with him. Batman has recently been arrogant, treating many of his allies with various degrees of disrespect. He imposes his exacting standards on others as he does himself. He also sometimes overestimates his own abilities and allows foes to take advantage of that. During the event known as Infinite Crisis, Batman nearly broke his most sacred law. When it appeared that Alexander Luthor may have killed longtime ally Dick Grayson, Batman produced a gun, prepared to take Alexander Luthor's life. Fortunately, Dick was still alive, and Batman avoided making what would have been the worst decision of his life. Infinite Crisis #7 Regardless, the incident shook Batman's reserve, and he realized that he had crossed the line. It was time to re-evaluate his identity and retrace the steps that forged him into the man he is today. To this end, he departed Gotham City on a quest to "kill the bat". Along with Robin and Nightwing, he traveled to the Middle East where he re-honed his martial prowess under the tutelage of a desert cult known as the Cult of the Ten-Eyed Men. 52 - Week Thirty Batman returned to Gotham City with a stronger sense of self, and a clear optimistic view of the future. This optimism was challenged however when he found himself united with Damian - his alleged son with villainess Talia al Ghul. Batman attempted to become a father figure to Damian, but quickly realized that the young boy's mind was already diseased by a violent upbringing. Their time together was short, and Damian eventually returned to his mother. Equipment, vehicles and weapons Bruce designs the costumes, equipment, and vehicles he uses as Batman, which are produced by a secret military division of Wayne Industries. Over the years, he has accumulated a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in his war on crime. The designs of most of Batman's equipment share a common theme of dark coloration with a bat motif. A prime example is Batman's car, the Batmobile, often depicted as an imposing black car with large tail fins that suggest a bat's wings; another is his chief throwing weapon, the batarang, a bat-shaped boomerang. Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a "re-breather" breathing device. Recently, Superman had entrusted Batman with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). Allies * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Characteristics Height: 6'2" (1.88 m) Weight: 210 lbs (95 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, criminal scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet and possesses an eidetic memory. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than "out-fighting" them. Superman considers Batman "the most dangerous man on Earth."JLA - full citation needed Known Powers: No known powers. But he does have an extreme, and almost superhuman "Force of Will." Known Abilities: Batman has been highly trained in all of the world's martials arts. He has studied chemistry, criminal psychology, forensics, biology, and disguise. He is widely considered by those who believe he exists as the World's Greatest Detective. Strength Level: Batman engages in an intense exercise regimen daily. Miscellaneous Equipment: Batman costume, utility belt contains a wide variety of tools and equipment. Transportation: Batmobile, Batwing, Batboat, Batcycle. Weapons: Batarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets. Notes * The character of Batman was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. * In a graphic novel entitled Batman: Son of the Demon (1987), Batman sires an illegitimate child with Talia al Ghul named Ibn al Xu'ffasch. According to editor Denny O'Neil, the graphic novel is considered non-canon, and does not fit into the continuity of the mainstream DC Universe. Recently however, writer Grant Morrison began scripting a storyline bringing the character of Ibn al Xu'ffasch (called Damien in this story) back into continuity. The canonical Ibn's relationship to Bruce Wayne, if any, has yet to be clarified. Batman #655 Trivia * Bruce Wayne has been played by several actors including: Robert Lowery, Adam West, Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney and Christian Bale. He has also been voiced by Olan Soule and Kevin Conroy for his animated adventures. * The character was named Bruce Wayne in honor of Robert Bruce, the Scottish Patriot, and "Mad" Anthony Wayne, the American Revolutionary War general. * A personality trait that creator Bob Kane shared with Batman was a certain fondness for keeping late hours. * Official DC statistics state that Batman stands 6'2" and weighs 210 lbs. Ironically, Christian Bale stands at the same height (as does Adam West), and at the time of filming weighed 210 lbs., effectively becoming Batman for the role in Batman Begins. * In the original Pre-Crisis continuity, a crime boss named Lew Moxon hired Joe Chill to assassinate Thomas and Martha Wayne. The Zero Hour event retconned the history establishing that the Waynes murderer has never been identified. Recently, it has been suggested that Metallo may have been involved in their murder, but this theory has yet to be confirmed.Superman/Batman 1 (2003)|Superman/Batman #1 Toward the end of Infinite Crisis #6 the crisis changed continuity, reestablishing that Chill murdered Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne and adding that he had been arrested for their murder. * According to Wizard Magazine, Batman is the only DC Comics character who has made an appearance (either as Batman or as Bruce Wayne) every single month of every year since his first appearance in 1939. * Batman (and Robin) are the only DC Comics super-heroes who have ever teamed up with the Hanna-Barbera character Scooby Doo. Recommended Readings *Batman: Year One *Batman: No Man's Land *Batman: The Killing Joke *Batman: Hush, Volume 1 *Batman: Hush, Volume 2 *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Dark Knight Returns, The *Batman: The Long Halloween *Batman: Dark Victory *Batman: Bruce Wayne: Fugitive Series. *Batman Begins: The Movie and other Tales of the Dark Knight. *Batman: Under the Hood *The OMAC Project *Infinite Crisis Related Articles * Batman cover art gallery * Batman image gallery * Batman appearances list * Batman quotes page * Batman Storylines * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Joker * Robin * Justice League of America * Knightfall External Links * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman article at Toonopedia * Batman article at Supermanica * Batman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman page at DC Comics * Batman: Yesterday, Today and Beyond * Batman: The Dark Knight * The Batman at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' References ;Footnotes ---- Category:American Category:Black Hair Category:Detectives Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Batman Family members Category:JLA members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Outsiders members Category:Businesspeople Category:Modern